


Stardew Scenes

by dorianwrites



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianwrites/pseuds/dorianwrites
Summary: So... I'm going to be writing some short-ish player scenes with the Stardew Valley bachelors. Right now I only have plans for Shane, Harvey, and Elliott, but I may take suggestions in the future! I have never really published fics before, so this is very experimental for me. I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am using random farmer names for these self-insert pieces because I like it better than the (your name) format. I will try my best to keep the names and language completely gender-neutral so it can be self-insert for anyone! Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any comments/feedback you want!

The first fic will be Shane/Player, posted in the next chapter later this week :+)


	2. Shane - The Lake pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although things started off poorly, you and Shane have been gradually warming up to each other. Throughout the spring, you’ve interacted with him more often, and hostile encounters have shifted into awkward pleasantries. You’ve even had a few amiable- although strained- conversations at the saloon. It’s now summer in Stardew Valley, and Shane (to your surprise) has invited you to spend some time at one of the lakes near his house.

Shane was already at the lake when you arrived. He sat at the edge of the dock, his back towards you, bare feet dangling idly in the water. A small blue cooler sat to his right. You felt a sudden jolt of nerves when you caught sight of him; you’d spent all day debating whether or not to show up. Why had he suddenly asked to spend time with you after being so avoidant to begin with? It was true that he’d seemed more willing to talk to you lately, but you couldn’t help but feel confused by his shift in attitude- and a bit hurt by some of his initial remarks. Still, his invitation had seemed earnest enough. Maybe some good would come out of this. You’d ultimately decided to show up with an open mind.

As you approached, you noticed that Shane’s battered old sneakers had been tossed carelessly onto the grass at the edge of the lake. You stopped, removing your workers' shoes and placing them carefully next to his. The grass felt cool and soft on your aching feet, so you lingered for a moment, enjoying the sensation before stepping onto the wooden dock. Shane turned his head when he heard you approach. He almost looked surprised.

"Oh, you... actually came," he stated, his voice gruff.

"'Course. It's not often I get to have a relaxing evening." You stooped down to roll up your jeans. "Is the water cold?" 

"Stick your feet in and find out," he said, almost smiling.

You sat down on the other side of the cooler and cautiously touched a toe to the glassy surface of the water. You let out a small cry of delight when you realized that it wasn't shockingly cold, but rather pleasantly cool like the grass on the shore. You plopped both feet into the lake, smiling at the ripples that danced away from your touch.

Shane cleared his throat awkwardly and knocked on the lid of the cooler.

"I uh… brought us some drinks... and snacks. Would you like some?"

"Depends on what you have. I _am_ pretty hungry."

"I don't have anything super special," he replied a bit sheepishly. 

He opened the cooler to reveal two six-packs of Joja-brand beer, a water bottle, several loose cheese sticks, an apple sauce, and a container of watermelon slices. He grabbed a beer can for himself and offered one to you. You shook your head.

"Thank you, but I don't actually drink. I'll take some watermelon and cheese, though." 

"You... don't drink? Like... at all?" he asked as he set the second beer on the dock next to him and handed you the snacks you'd asked for.

"Not much, at least.” 

"Can I ask why or would that be rude?" 

"It's not rude. It's just... a personal choice, I guess. I'll have a drink every once in a while, but I've never really acclimated to the taste of alcohol- plus I don't like the way it makes me feel. I don’t like myself when I drink. I don't give a shit if other people do, though. Drink, I mean." You added the last part quickly, noticing that Shane suddenly looked uncomfortable. He seemed to relax a bit. 

"I guess that's fair," he mumbled, popping the tab on his beer can. “What do you drink at the saloon, then?”

“I dunno… coffee, mostly. Tea. Sometimes apple cider.”

“Huh. Alright, then.”

You paused, taking a bite of watermelon. It was a bit soggy, but delightfully cool and sweet on your tongue. Silence fell over the two of you- a silence that was uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. You stared out at the idyllic scenery around you. The evening sunlight cast brilliant diamond-like reflections across the still surface of the lake. Birds chirped in the trees above, their cheerful chorus blending in with the lazy, droning sound of bumblebees going about their daily work. A gentle breeze conjured up the sweet scent of grass and wildflowers. You let out a deep breath, feeling slightly more at ease.

“This is a beautiful place to be, don’t you think?” you asked Shane, who had begun drumming his fingers on the wood surface of the boardwalk. He stopped and shrugged.

“It’s alright, I guess. It can get dull here. Pelican Town is tiny. Sometimes all I want to do is get up and run away to the city.”

“Ah, the city’s not so great. It’s all big buildings and loud cars and boring people with boring lives. Not like here. Here it’s… quiet. There’s meaningful work to be done. And the people seem to be so interesting and friendly.”

Shane let out a dry laugh. 

“I’m sorry- you’re looking for interesting, friendly people here and you’re choosing to spend time with _me_?” 

You rolled your eyes. That attitude again. Not exactly belligerent, but oddly negative. It set you back on edge.

“First of all, I came here today because _you_ invited me. Plus, _I_ find you interesting. Friendly, though? Not quite the best word for you, I guess. I actually thought you hated me the first few times we spoke.” You tried to keep the hurt out of your voice but evidently failed. Shane winced, tightening his grip on his can of beer.

“Listen… I’m uh… really sorry about that. I shouldn’t have been so hostile to you-”

“Why _were_ you, then?” you cut in, unable to stop yourself.

He sighed and took a long drink before responding.

“I… I don’t know. I guess I... have trouble letting people get close to me. And to be honest, I’m not really used to people trying. Everyone else has given up on me at this point, and so I thought ‘why bother with someone new?’” His voice sounded strained. “I... was wrong. For that I’m really, truly sorry. That’s why I asked you to come- I want to make it up to you.” 

“Why?” 

“Ugh… you’re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?” He pressed his free hand to his temple, grimacing.

“Nope.”

“Okay, fine. I want to make it up to you because… because I want to be friends, alright? There, I said it. Are you happy now, or are you going to make me suffer some more?”

You stared at him, expressionless, for a moment longer. Then you broke into a wide smile. Somehow he’d chosen the exact words you’d been wanting, and you suddenly felt like pulling him into a hug (though you refrained from doing so).

“Yes, I’m happy now. Thank you, Shane. I know that was difficult for you to say, but I really needed to hear it. I want to be your friend, too. I want to get to know you, and since you’re giving me the chance, I won’t give up on you. As long as you’re willing to do the same for me.”

“Cool. That’s uh… good. Thank you for… being patient with me,” he responded, his voice catching slightly in his throat. He glanced away quickly, but not before you noticed what looked like tears glinting in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this into 2 chapters because it was starting to get a bit longer than I intended- which is why the first part ends kind of abruptly. As someone with a short attention span, I prefer to read shorter chapters, so I may as well publish shorter chapters, too :+)  
> This part was a tiny bit angsty, but don't worry- he's crying because someone cares about him. Also: part two is coming, and it will be happy and fun!


End file.
